


A Mystery

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [44]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hollow Heat, Mind Control, Mind Control Used To Force Rape, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened in the shower.

Starrk was not prepared for an ambush. He was just lathering himself up and trying to ignore the dull ache in his loins. He was a Beta hollow in heat, which in most ways was a damned nuisance. As a fukutaichou in Soul Society, he had no opportunities to breed. The only shinigami who could withstand his reiatsu were uninterested. Thankfully, Lilinette was spared the worst effects of the heat, although she was very short tempered at the moment.

So he was not expecting to suddenly be grabbed around the waist, twirled around – his feet skidded on the wet tiles and he nearly fell – then forcefully pinned to the wall of the shower stall. Grey eyes wide, he stared into a very familiar face.

"Kyoraku taichou?!" He gasped as his body reacted positively to the dominating actions. Then he blinked as he registered that the other man was naked, his muscular, furry body fully displayed for the arrancar. The other man gave him a fiendish grin before placing a hand on the top of his head and suddenly forcing the Espada to his knees in front of him.

"Suck." He commanded and Starrk opened his mouth to protest this treatment. Then he gagged as a heavy erection was suddenly shoved past his lips. For a moment he was deeply tempted to bite. But then an odd scent reached him. It was musky and thick, hitting his animal hindbrain hard. Starrk was hardly aware of it when he began to suck, exploring that thick cock with his mouth and tongue. He tried to take more of it, bring it deeper into his throat. It tasted… good…

"Mph?" With the portion of his brain that was still working, Starrk wondered what the hell was going on. Why would Shunsui suddenly want this from him? He was attempting to court Nanao! In fact, the arrancar was relatively certain they were serious about each other, despite her occasional frustrations with him. Why was Shunsui suddenly seeking to mate him in such an aggressive, Alpha hollow fashion? And it was aggressive. The hand in his hair gripped him tightly, causing some pain as he was guided to the best spots. Shunsui's groans were full of pleasure, but then he was suddenly yanked away, wincing as he felt some of his hair pull out. What…?

Then he was yanked back up and in a smooth, dominant move, Shunsui yanked him around. Starrk's hands were both caught in a vice like grip and he gasped as he felt that hard, saliva slick member prodding at the curve of his buttocks. Water was still sleeting down around them, filling the shower with steam.

"Shunsui, don't -!" Starrk tried to stop it, he really did. He squirmed and attempted to kick, but his feet skidded on the wet tiles. Then that cock was parting his cheeks and Starrk cried out as his body fought to accommodate that girth. He shuddered, tears pricking his eyes as Shunsui slid home in his body. It felt so good and so painful, all at the same time. Good from the heat, painful from his unwillingness… which feeling would win out?

The heat won out. That scent seemed to fill his nostrils again, a bit weaker than last time but still strong. His body was being plundered and he loved it, writhing in Shunsui's grip as the man hammered into him, rocking his body with the power of his thrusts. Starrk couldn't stop the yelps and howls, the sounds that left him without thought. A bit of drool slid down the corner of his mouth as he arched back, mindlessly obeying his most primal instincts. Shunsui released his hands to grip his hips, bracing himself and taking him even harder.

Then abruptly, the other male was leaving his body, yanking him away. Starrk whined, an instinctive protest. But then he was grabbed again and turned around. He caught a brief glimpse of burning grey eyes, intense lust and pleasure as his legs were hitched up and over Shunsui's shoulders. Heavy hands caught him, holding him up as Shunsui slammed home in him again. Starrk gasped, his knees touching his chest as his whole body was rocked by the thrusts, rubbing his back against the tiles. Water flowed over his face, momentarily blinding him and pushing his hair over his eyes.

"Shunsui… why…" He gasped out as he was taken so fiercely. It felt so good yet it was so _wrong_. "I… uh…!" He was getting close to his orgasm. Starrk could feel the energy building and tossed his head back, closing his eyes and letting the water sleet over him. "KAMI!" He screamed the word just as he found his point of pleasure. Intense reiatsu exploded around him but the man holding him against the shower wall was unfazed. A few more short, searing thrusts and the man against him went stiff with a grunt. Starrk gasped as his insides were bathed with hot semen and reiatsu. His body accepted it gleefully, finding the natural conclusion to the heat. Starrk shuddered, holding tight to those broad shoulders as Shunsui lingered inside him, without shame or regret.

There was still no shame or regret when he was released, his body eased to the floor of the shower. Starrk's mind was reeling as he felt the urge to sleep, let his body render out the power he'd just been given. He vaguely heard the shower being turned off, and then hand went under him, strong arms lifting him up. He clung to the body against him, instincts vaguely registering that his Alpha was protecting him. There was something warm, a towel? Starrk fell asleep to the vague awareness of being protected and safe.

It wouldn't last, but right now he just couldn't care.

* * *

"OI STARRK!" A heavy weight landed on his stomach and he groaned, draping an arm over his eyes. He was tired and in no mood to deal with Lilinette. "You've been breeding! I smell sex! Who you been mating with?" That attracted his attention and his eyes flared wide.

"What?!" He jerked upright, causing Lilinette to fall back. Memories of the previous night assaulted him and he swallowed, hard. "Kami." He looked down and realized he was naked. He usually slept in pajamas, given Lilinette's habit of waking him so very rudely. Confirmation of what had happened, if he needed any. "I… uh…" He didn't know what to say. Lilinette pushed herself up, frowning at him.

"What? C'mon, who'd you have sex with? Is there gonna be pups?" She demanded and he winced.

"Lilinette…" Where should he start? Well, the beginning was likely best. "I was in the shower…" He ran through the entire scene and Lilinette's eyes went wide.

"Kyoraku?! But he's trying to ball that girl!" She protested and Starrk nodded with a sigh. "Why would he suddenly fuck you like that? That's weird!"

"Yes, it is." He agreed, feeling a painful twist in his chest. He'd been dominated by a powerful Alpha. That was… appropriate… but still strangely hurtful.

"Well, he'll be a great sire for your pup." Lilinette said with casual indifference and Starrk couldn't help but flinch. She noticed and frowned at him. "Something wrong?" Of course, she wouldn't understand. When they had separated, Lilinette had kept their drive to succeed and survive. Starrk had taken on the fuzzier, more human aspects of their vasto lorde persona. Despite being the more powerful, he was definitely the nicer, more human half.

"I just… he didn't ask me." He said softly, feeling achingly empty. Lilinette scowled at him.

"Well, go tell him he's a dick then!" She said sharply and he blinked. That… wasn't a bad idea. True, Shunsui was higher ranked in the pack but he was the taichou of another Division. Starrk answered to Kuchiki taichou. There was no direct equivalent to this situation but if he had to think of one it would be like… like him taking one of Halibel's fraccion without asking either of them for permission. Rude, at best.

"Do you think I should tell Kuchiki taichou?" He asked apprehensively. If he'd taken one of Halibel's fraccion they would have reported to her immediately. Lilinette thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah, he's a bit of a dick." She opined and Starrk couldn't help but smile. "Just tell him off. You've got a right."

"Hmm, yes." He felt much better with that decided. "Do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?" Lilinette rolled her eyes at his silliness, but left the room. Then he pulled himself out of bed, grimacing at the sting in his rear. That had been a rough mating. Resting a hand on his belly, he couldn't help but feel ambivalent about the coming pups. Of course, they might not survive. Very few heats led to an actual birth. Still, the power was still there, brightly churning away. There was at least a chance and Starrk wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He'd often imagined mating and producing offspring, but never quite like this.

* * *

Shunsui was gently flirting with a blushing Nanao when the first sign of trouble came in the form of a rather disordered reiatsu. Lifting his head he turned slightly, automatically shielding Nanao from that strength. The owner was both powerful and out of sorts, not a good combination. Then Coyote Starrk, fukutaichou of the Sixth, turned the corner.

"Kyoraku taichou." The arrancar said with frosty courtesy and Shunsui stared at him, perplexed. Starrk looked more hostile than he had when they were fighting. "In the future, if you wish to engage in such activities, please seek permission from myself or my taichou."

"…What?" He had absolutely no idea what Starrk was referring to. "I have no idea what you mean." He said with a charming smile, racking his brain for anything the arrancar could be talking about. The corners of Starrk's lips turned down in a hard frown.

"I find that difficult to believe. But I only ask that you refrain in the future." Starrk said before stalking away, his bearing one of offended dignity. Shunsui reached up to scratch under his hat, perplexed. Nanao was also more than a bit confused.

"Kyoraku taichou? What was he talking about?" She asked and he sighed before turning to smile at her.

"I have no idea. I doubt it can be anything important. Perhaps I accidentally stepped on Byakuya's toes." He said easily. He would have to ask Kuchiki if he'd done something in particular. "But perhaps you would like to go to the Blue Orchid next week…?" Nanao blushed lightly before nodding.

"I would be honored, Kyoraku taichou." She murmured and their eyes met, a spark flaring between them. Shunsui had always felt it but now he was convincing Nanao to admit that she felt it, too. Of course, his noble clan would not be happy about it. But he really didn't care about that.

They could disown him if they liked.

* * *

A few months later.

Starrk adjusted his wolf pelts, grimacing slightly as he began his paperwork. It was more annoying with only one eye. Still, it wasn't like it was completely new to him and he began work as Lilinette snored softly by his side.

"Starrk fukutaichou. Why are you in your resurrection?" He looked up as Kuchiki taichou frowned down at him. It was hard for him to tell what the man was thinking and feeling, but right now it felt like general disapproval.

"It is required for my current condition." He said, vaguely hoping that that would be enough. From the way his taichou was staring at him, though, it wasn't. "…I am reproducing." He said reluctantly and saw those grey eyes widen. "It is nothing to be concerned about. I will be able to tend to my duties." He had a unique advantage and it was called Lilinette. If he lent her his power, she would be able to feed the pups in a manner similar to any Beta. And despite her more hollow nature, Starrk was confident in instincts. She would be extremely nurturing to the little ones.

"…How did this occur?" Kuchiki asked and Starrk hesitated. But if he had been a fraccion and Byakuya an Espada, he would have had a right to ask. He quickly ran through the events and actually saw a flicker of disbelief cross the other man's face. It quickly died, though, into utter blankness with a strange touch of anger. "Starrk. Would you say that you have been raped?"

"…" Starrk blinked at that question. He did understand the concept of rape. Taking a Beta or even an Alpha, independent of heat, was rape. However… "I am a Beta and I was in heat. Consent is… not precisely an issue, under such circumstances." It pained him but he knew it was true. From the way Kuchiki was staring at him, though, he didn't understand. "If an Alpha is strong enough to dominate me, he is entitled to seed me." Or she, but there was no reason to confuse Byakuya further.

"Surely that is partly because your scent would cause them intense desire?" Kuchiki taichou said and Starrk blinked, surprised. "I have owned dogs all my life. If a bitch goes into heat the males will be desperate to reach her. But Kyoraku is a shinigami and does not have that instinct." He observed and Starrk looked down at his paperwork. That was true. "Starrk, be honest. If you had been asked, would you have consented to this?"

"I…" That was a very interesting question. Starrk ran a hand over his face, feeling very tired. "I don't know. Perhaps. But I was not asked." He said after a moment and Byakuya took a deep breath before nodding sharply.

"I see. Starrk, will you allow me to take care of this as I see fit?" He asked and Starrk hesitated. He honestly did not want Kyoraku Shunsui to be punished. And yet… there was a deep pain in his heart. He felt like he had been trespassed against, his feelings completely disregarded. That was foolish for a hollow yet he could not help but feel it.

"I will trust you, Kuchiki taichou." He said softly and their eyes met. Starrk was sure his taichou could see the nagging hurt in his soul. They had been working together for some time and Starrk had never been the best at concealing his emotions.

He did not know where this would go, but he would trust his taichou.

* * *

When Shunsui was called to a disciplinary hearing, it came as a complete surprise.

He was even more surprised when he entered the room to see Yamamoto, Byakuya and Coyote Starrk. Starrk was in his resurrection, which was even more puzzling. The arrancar looked reluctant to be there and Shunsui caught Byakuya gently putting a hand on his back. That was very unlike him. What was going on?

"Kyoraku taichou. You are here to answer charges of conduct unbecoming." Yamamoto said sternly and Shunsui's mouth dropped open. What? "If not for Coyote Starrk's insistence, these charges would be more severe. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked and Shunsui blinked rapidly before gathering his wits.

"May I ask what I am supposed to have done?" He asked politely.

"OI! Like you don't – mph!" Starrk had just placed his hands over his guns. "MPHRRPHMPH!"

"Hush Lilinette. Taichou?" Starrk asked, turning an appealing look on Byakuya. He nodded.

"Kyoraku taichou, you are accused of taking advantage of one Coyote Starrk in the shower of his home, when he was off duty." Kuchiki said sternly and he stared in shock before looking at Starrk. The arrancar was looking at the floor, his expression slightly sad. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I never!" Shunsui exclaimed without thinking. Not the best defense, though, and he quickly organized himself. "Yama-jii, I swear, I would never do something like this." It was absurd. He'd never forced anyone in his life. Just the thought made him nauseous. Starrk lifted his head then, his expression surprised.

"Shunsui, until today I would have sworn that was true. Unfortunately, there is proof. Retsu has tested the reiatsu in Coyote Starrk for resonance and there can be no doubt that it belongs to you." Yamamoto said, his tone almost gentle. Shunsui swallowed, utterly shocked. "What do you remember of the night in question?"

"I… what night did this occur?" He asked desperately. Starrk was able to supply the answer.

"It was the second Tuesday of June, after work." He said, blushing as he looked down. "I was working late cleaning out some hollows in the Rukongai. I was feeling sweaty so I decided to take a shower." He offered and Shunsui thought hard. What had he done that night? It was so hard to recall what had happened but he had that very strange conversation with Starrk to pinpoint it. What had he done the night before?

"I went home. I ate and had a few drinks. My cook and maid should be able to verify that." He was a high noble, he didn't cook his own meals. He didn't live at the clan estates – he wanted some distance from his family – but he didn't live alone, either.

"They will be questioned. However… Coyote Starrk. Was there anything unusual about your assailant?" Yamamoto asked and Starrk frowned, reaching up to scratch under his windowed eye patch. "Did he say anything to you? Was there anything out of place?" He pressed and Shunsui noted that Yama-jii was saying assailant rather than his name. So the old man did believe him… but at the same time, he also believed Starrk. It was a puzzle.

"No words were spoken. But there was something… strange." Starrk said slowly. "He had an odor. It was most prominent when I was forced to – " Starrk stopped with a blush before taking a deep breath. "Give him oral pleasure. However, I scented it the entire time. It was… unusual. It seemed to activate my Beta instincts and inclined me not to bite." He said and Shunsui winced a little at the thought.

"Hey! I smelled that too!" Lilinette suddenly said and Starrk glanced down at his guns. "It was weird, sort of sweetish? Never smelled anything like it before. Hey Starrk, does he smell like that now?"

"Um…" The Espada sniffed the air before shaking his head. "No. The basic smell is the same, but that component is lacking." He said and Shunsui chewed his lower lip. There was one obvious suspect for this problem… Mayuri. Yet, they had no proof. And was it too obvious? And how could it have been done? Some kind of impersonation? A reigai, perhaps? They could be extremely realistic, but to this degree? Or could his mind have been tampered with? That was even worse.

"Kuchiki taichou. I expect you to investigate this thoroughly." Yamamoto said and he nodded, expressionless. "Unfortunately, due to the lapse in time a great deal of evidence has been lost." That was disapproving and Starrk replied, looking a touch exhausted.

"I am sorry. I thought it was merely… rude, to force this on me without asking permission." He said, which made Shunsui remember.

"That day you came to talk to me. You said I should have asked your permission or Kuchiki's? I'm a little confused about what that meant?" He ventured. Why would he ask Byakuya permission to bed his subordinate? Starrk frowned, looking at him with a troubled expression.

"I know shinigami do not do it the same way, and a taichou is not an Espada. But if Kuchiki taichou were an Espada and I was his fraccion, he would have the right to lend me out as he pleases." He said and Shunsui almost recoiled at the thought. He caught the faintest hint of disgust from both Byakuya and Yamamoto at the thought. "Such things are often done as favors." He added and Lilinette piped up.

"Yeah! That's why Barragan tried to force Halibel to swear loyalty to him. Her fraccion were all Betas and females to boot! That's pretty rare ya know. Most females don't make it through the first stage. Male Betas like Starrk are way more common, although even they're pretty darn rare." She said and Starrk nodded.

"Alphas outnumber Betas considerably. I am too strong, but Halibel's fraccion would have been quite a prize for Barragan." He said, his tone dull. There was a brief silence before Yamamoto spoke.

"Kuchiki taichou. Please see to it that Coyote Starrk is given a full review of the laws of Soul Society. Also, please see that any other arrancar are given a similar review. They should understand that this conduct is not acceptable." He said firmly and Starrk sighed, rubbing his forehead as Lilinette sniggered. Byakuya nodded. "For now, we will investigate. However, since this is only conduct unbecoming, the greatest punishment will be a fine and a black mark upon your record." That was nothing, but conduct unbecoming usually meant something like forcing a kiss on a woman. This really should have been a much greater charge and Shunsui was glad Starrk had insisted on the lesser one. This did not look good for him at all. "The issue of these children, however, is more pressing." He said but then Lilinette interrupted with a snort.

"Oi! Don't count the pups before they get out! They might not make it, ya know. Hollows mate a lot but they don't have that many kids!" She said abrasively and Starrk rested a hand on her butt.

"Lilinette." He said half-heartedly before explaining. "Often, the energies become unstable and are reabsorbed. I am currently carrying four potential lives, but they will not all survive." He sounded fatalistic and Shunsui swallowed at the number. Four? "I will be very lucky to have twins. I may end up with none, if all the pups fail. We will know much better in a few more months."

"I… see." That was horrible but he couldn't help but hope that it would happen that way. Yes, he wanted to be a father, but that was with Nanao. Not Starrk. However… "Starrk, whatever happens, you will have the full support of the Kyoraku clan." Shunsui said firmly. This was crazy and he dearly wanted to know what was behind it – had he been brainwashed into doing this? – but ultimately, it didn't matter. Retsu had said the children were his and he didn't think Starrk was lying. He would do what he could to take care of them. Starrk looked surprised but nodded.

"I would appreciate that." He said softly and Shunsui caught the uncertainty, the trace of fear in his remaining eye. The former Espada was hiding it well, but he was apprehensive about his coming parenthood. Despite the whole horrible situation, it made Shunsui feel sorry for him. Although, what would he tell Nanao? Nothing until the investigation was over. But then? Shunsui reached up to rub his forehead as Yamamoto dismissed them all.

This was nothing but a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya wasn't really expecting the investigation to go anywhere.

Too much time had passed. There was no evidence to be found in Starrk's rooms, on his person. They could analyze the reiatsu inside him and they had, but it seemed to belong to Kyoraku taichou. There was nothing odd about it, nothing to indicate it might be counterfeit or otherwise stolen. But Unohana was of the opinion that there would not be, if Starrk had been inseminated by a reigai. They hadn't taken any of the reigai alive, in that whole incident, but the reiatsu signatures had been flawless.

He was not expecting to be summoned to the Living World by a distraught Renji. His fellow taichou refused to explain the problem, just insisting he was needed. Renji had earned his respect so he went without further questions, curious to see what could require him so urgently. He was led to Urahara's candy shop and frowned as he saw Kurosaki Ichigo. The teenager did not look right. Not that he was any kind of expert on the moods of young men, but he seemed more depressed than usual. And Urahara and Tessai were both running tests on him. What was going on?

"Kuchiki Taichou, I – I swear I didn't do this." Renji was almost wringing his hands. Byakuya just stared at him for a moment before turning his attention to the others. Kurosaki stared at the floor. It was Urahara who explained.

"Four days ago, Ichigo was sleeping in his room when a very naked Renji came through the window…" Byakuya felt a deep shock as the whole scenario was related. It was… extremely similar to what Coyote Starrk had endured. Yet, Ichigo was a Visored, not an arrancar. Perhaps…?

"Kurosaki, can you communicate with your hollow?" He asked and the teenager looked up. He was struck by how lifeless his eyes looked as he nodded. "Thank you… first, though, have you any information?" He asked Urahara and Tessai. Not to his surprise, they shook their heads.

"It's just been too long. There's a foreign reiatsu signature lodged in his body and it matches Renji's, but unfortunately that doesn't tell us much." Urahara said with a grimace and Byakuya sighed internally. Why did no one report such things when they happened? But really, he knew why. Men, in particular, did not want to admit that such a thing could happen to them. At least Ichigo was far less tardy than Coyote Starrk. Turning his attention back to the teenager, he began his questioning.

"Kurosaki, is your hollow a Beta?" He asked and Ichigo looked vague for a moment, his attention focused internally. Then he nodded. "Is he in heat?" Starrk's attack had coincided with his heat, the animal urge to reproduce. Ichigo frowned before speaking.

"No. He says he's never been in heat. Um… he says he thinks it's because I'm a Visored." Ichigo paused, clearly listening to an internal dialogue. "He says he thinks I'll only have a heat if he takes control. Until then, I follow human patterns."

"Hm." That was interesting and made him wonder if that reiatsu fragment would simply be flushed out with time. But the hollow could be wrong, or something else could have been done to ensure a conception. Speaking of which… "Can the reiatsu fragment be removed?" It might be better to make sure a conception did not occur. Ichigo was far too young to bear the responsibility of a child and Byakuya was sure Renji was not the least bit interested.

"Yes, we were going to do that as soon as we fully recorded it." Urahara said. "We're curious about the purpose of it but the danger…" He looked quite serious and Byakuya nodded before turning his attention back to Ichigo.

"Did your hollow notice an odd scent?" He asked and Ichigo looked at him like he was insane before blinking rapidly.

"Um… yes… oi! Stop yelling at me! No, you can't – oh, you will? Well, I suppose. But be polite!" Ichigo said sharply and Byakuya blinked. "My hollow wants to talk to you. He's kind of a dick." He cautioned and he nodded. Getting his information from the hollow directly would be preferable, and it was a hollow. It probably had manners almost as bad as Zaraki's. "Zangetsu's going to help keep him under control… um…" Ichigo seemed to concentrate for a moment. Then a tiny mask began to form around one eye and his eyes flipped to black and gold. When he spoke again, his voice had the echoing tone of a hollow.

" _Yeah, there was a smell. Now why don't you tell us how you knew about that? And how you guessed I'm a Beta? Who else has gotten fucked?"_ The hollow demanded and Byakuya was honestly surprised. The thing seemed to be brighter than Kurosaki, which didn't make much sense given that it was part of him. Everyone else was listening, but he couldn't edify their curiosity.

"I'm afraid that is an active investigation, so I can't give you the identity. But I will tell you that this is not an isolated incident." He said to the hollow, who frowned at him.

" _Hm. Guess I'll have to take that. Not like I really give a fuck anyway. Someone trying to seed us? It won't work, King's a guy and I'm not in heat. Well, you don't deserve to be told but what the fuck… if someone's targeting Betas, you better go check out that Visored girl."_ He leered, which was truly repulsive on Kurosaki's face. _"The one with the nice legs and the black hair. She's a Beta."_ That actually was quite helpful.

"I will. Are there any other Betas among the Visored?" He asked but the hollow shook his head. Then the mask flaked away and Ichigo's eyes returned to warm brown. "Thank you. That was informative."

"He's just such an asshole." He muttered and Byakuya internally agreed. Although if he had to make a choice, he would much rather deal with the hollow than Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo heaved a sigh and Byakuya was sure he would need help dealing with his traumatic experience. However, that was not his business and with Urahara helping, he was sure the teenager was in good hands. Leaving, he went to hunt down the Visored.

Many of them had returned to Soul Society, but not all. Hachi, Lisa and Hiyori had all remained in the Living World. However, they had regular contact with Soul Society and were no longer in hiding. That made finding them a rather simple matter. He was not expecting what he found when he did, however.

"Er…" Lisa was the one to open the door and for the first time in a long, long time, he was speechless. She was practically glowing with good health, smiling and cheerful and very obviously pregnant. Byakuya was no expert in such things, but she was much larger than Coyote Starrk.

"Kuchiki! It's been a long time. Come in!" He blinked a bit at the welcoming tone. He had hardly even known Yadomaru before her exile. The level of friendliness was a touch unexpected. "How have you been? How is the Kuchiki clan?"

"We are well, all things considered. And yourself?" He asked as she showed him in. She giggled, resting a hand on her belly.

"Knocked up and happy about it!" Ah, well, that was a relief. "I haven't told him yet. It was just one for old time's sake, I'm sure he didn't expect this!"

"Ah… may I ask whom is responsible?" He asked, dreading the answer. Old time's sake… he was fairly sure he knew. Lisa confirmed it a second later.

"Shunsui. And would you believe I'm having twins?" She said with a grin and he closed his eyes for a moment. Twins were incredibly rare for shinigami but unfortunately, he could most definitely believe it. For a moment he pitied Kyoraku. He was having enough troubles forcing his clan to accept his relationship with a commoner. He really didn't deserve to have illegitimate children rained on his head. "Would you like some tea? And are you here to see Hachi?"

"Please. And no, I'm here to see you." He said and she looked a touch surprised before putting together the tea. "May I ask how it happened?" Normally prying into someone's private life like this… well, he would never do it. Unfortunately it was very important at the moment. Lisa laughed.

"The usual way!" She said cheerfully and Byakuya wished he didn't have to interrupt her happiness. Unfortunately, he would have to tell her what was going on sooner or later. "It was a bit of a surprise when he came onto me right out of the shower. Even more of a surprise when he started dating Nanao just a week later. I was thinking of bringing the babies to the wedding but that might be a bit cruel. He would deserve it, though, wouldn't he?" She set the tea down on the table. "So what did you want to see me about?" He took a sip of his tea to fortify himself before speaking.

"Unfortunately, about what we have been discussing. There is an ongoing investigation in the matter of several assaults against hollow Betas." He said and Lisa looked at him in surprise. "Please, I hate to do this but… was there anything odd about your encounter with Kyoraku Shunsui?" Lisa stared at him before shaking her head.

"No, of course not! He was exactly the way he always was. We were lovers for decades!" She protested. "Are you trying to tell me it might not have been him?" She asked, her green eyes narrowed and Byakuya wanted to rub his forehead. He held to his composure, giving her some reassurance.

"We do not know the precise mechanism. He may simply have no memory of it." He told her and she stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "I am sorry to have to bring this to you." Her happiness was really a very normal reaction for a young shinigami woman. Children were rare to begin with and one with a taichou… women would kill for that privilege. Twins on top of it? It must have seemed miraculous. "However, can you speak to your hollow? When you had sex with Kyoraku taichou, was there an odd odor?" He asked and she stared at him. "The two others involved both noted it." Lisa took on a vague, introspective look as she communed with an inner hollow.

"She says yes, she noticed it at the time. But I was having fun so she didn't bother to mention it." Lisa sounded a bit displeased with her hollow. "She says she thought it was strange because it seemed to be affecting her, not me. Do you think Kurotsuchi is behind this?" She demanded and Byakuya sighed internally. He was afraid that was indicated, particularly with Ichigo also being a victim. Urahara Kisuke had also been a suspect, but the likelihood of his involvement had suddenly gone down dramatically.

"We have no proof of that at this point, although we are investigating him." He assured her and she nodded, a deep frown on her face. "Would you be willing to come to Soul Society for an examination?"

"I suppose I should. And I need to have a chat with Shunsui. I hope it was one for old time's sake…" Lisa seemed very upset now and Byakuya deeply regretted it, remembering how happy she had been when he first arrived. He wished he could have allowed her to go on in blissful ignorance. They arranged a date and saying his goodbye's, he made his way back to Soul Society.

Unfortunately, something else was waiting for him there.

"Kuchiki taichou. Is there a way I can request parental leave?" Starrk looked exhausted, to his eyes. The arrancar's cheeks were hollow and his whole body appeared slightly wasted, beneath his black clothing and wolf pelts.

"Are you well?" He asked, immediately concerned. The arrancar grimaced, reaching up to rub his face.

"I am… not well. I have not lost any of my litter yet." He sounded distressed and Byakuya frowned, remembering how certain the Espada had been that he would only birth twins at the most. "This is abnormal. I should be strong enough to support my children, but there are too many. My life is being drained… I require the energies of a soul." He said and Byakuya's eyes widened. "A powerful shinigami or an adjuchas. Is there a way for me to secure permission to return to Hueco Mundo?"

"Can you hunt safely in your current condition?" He asked and the look on Starrk's face was enough. "What has Unohana said about this?"

"She and her healers are attempting to support me with reiatsu infusions. It helps, but it is like… small candies. Not enough to truly sustain me." Starrk said in a drained tone. "Someone suggested prisoners from the Maggots Nest, but that is not preferable to me." Byakuya winced a bit at the thought of feeding shinigami, even criminals, to a hollow. He knew it had been done in the past but the practice had been discontinued for a reason. "When I devour a soul, I bring it into my collection and it becomes part of me. Any criminal vile enough that shinigami would give to me would have to be a truly debased soul. I know I have such souls – every hollow does – but I do not wish to seek them out." Byakuya blinked at the rather interesting hollow perspective. It certainly made sense, for a creature composed of souls.

"If you need to hunt but cannot do so safely on your own, we must assist you." Of course, most shinigami would find it repulsive. However… "Perhaps one of the Visored could assist. Or the other arrancar?" Although… Starrk shook his head.

"I will need powerful kills. Most of them are merely former Numeros, insufficient for my needs." He said and Byakuya nodded. "If necessary, I can hunt on my own. I will have to be clever and it will be dangerous, but it can be done."

"Hopefully we can avoid that." The thought of exposing his fukutaichou to such danger when he was carrying four young was cringe worthy. And just Starrk's appearance told him how badly drained the man was becoming. "I'll speak to Hirako taichou about this." Hopefully, the Visored would be more amenable about helping Starrk than a shinigami would. If not, perhaps he would do it himself. He was becoming rather fond of his new fukutaichou. "Will you also require leave when the children are born?" They'd planned to have Lilynette take care of them, but that seemed like too much of a burden if the arrancar actually carried all four infants to term. Starrk nodded, a look of guilt flashing over his face.

"I am afraid so. It is too much, Lilynette will not be able to feed them all. I am sorry." He apologized but Byakuya shook his head.

"It is understandable. There is some paperwork to fill out. I'll get that for you." That would be the simplest part of Starrk's request. Fortunately, this epidemic of pregnancies would not be spreading much further.

There were only a few hollow Betas, after all.

* * *

Unfortunately, that proved to be a bit shortsighted of him. After all, hollow Betas carried children… but so did female shinigami and they were far more numerous. That was what led to the next incident.

"Did not." The arrancar standing in front of him was a man of few words. Byakuya stared at him hard but the man met his gaze straight and firm. He was a very handsome man, with dark skin, thick black hair in braids and vibrant blue eyes. "Not into her." He said after a moment and the female shinigami in question, a seated officer from the Seventh, looked like she might cry. "Dunno what mushrooms she's been on but – OW!" She'd just slapped him. "Bitch!"

"How dare you deny it!" She started but then he allowed his reiatsu to touch them both. It was intimidating and they both winced before going silent.

"You will both be examined at the Fourth." At last, he had a truly fresh incident. At least, if the arrancar was telling the truth. That had yet to be established. But if he was lying, he was the most brazen liar that Byakuya had ever encountered.

As it turned out he was not lying, but also not entirely telling the truth either.

"There are the remains of a parasite of some kind." Unohana said, examining the arrancar thoroughly. He looked more than a bit shocked at the information. "It appears to have been programmed to self-destruct after use, but the process takes some time, at least a day." That explained why they'd found nothing in any of the others.

"Do you have any idea when he was seeded with it?" Byakuya asked as the arrancar swallowed, hard. Unohana shook her head.

"This kind of parasite could remain dormant for some time." She said. "However, now that we know the mechanism being used we can proactively screen other arrancar and shinigami for this." She said and he liked that thought. It would be good to prevent any future incidents.

"Wait, you mean I really did…?" The arrancar asked, deeply apprehensive. "She going to have a pup?" He asked and Byakuya fixed him with a hard stare.

"That will be up to her." He said firmly. Children were considered such a blessing that the seated officer might opt to keep it, despite the circumstances. And given the abnormal fertility they'd seen so far, she might indeed be pregnant. The arrancar bit his lip before squaring his shoulders.

"Still not into her but I'll be a good sire if she wants to keep it." He said firmly and Byakuya gave him a few points for that. "And I want to gut whoever did this to me." He managed to look impressively homicidal. Byakuya fixed him with a firm look.

"There are many more victims than the two of you. Vigilantism will not be tolerated." The arrancar looked a bit vague and he realized the man didn't have a full vocabulary. "Whoever is responsible will face justice." And it would likely be harsh. Given all the prominent individuals who had suffered outrages, mercy would be out of the question.

"Oh. Alright." The arrancar knew when to cut his losses and bowed his head before looking at Unohana. "You still need me? Can I go talk to her?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Just a few more tests, Eramus-san." She said and he accepted that with a nod. Byakuya went to talk to the woman, feeling a bit fatigued by all this. Hopefully, the screening would help prevent further incidents and get them closer to whoever was behind this mess.

Surely, they would soon be able to pinpoint whoever was committing this outrage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Original characters can be so much fun sometimes. This one will probably come back, he's crazy and interesting.

"And why should I?" The arrancar demanded and Byakuya gave him his best intimidating stare. The hollow just met his gaze with dark red eyes that glittered with a powerful light. In fact, his general power levels… Byakuya frowned.

"Why were you not an Espada?" If he had to guess, this creature was easily stronger than the one who'd claimed himself to be the fastest Espada. Seventh? Yes, that had been his rank. Pale lips skinned back off very white, very sharp teeth.

"I was one of the very last to have my mask broken. And I wasn't vasto lorde." He flexed his hands before spreading the fingers, looking at them. "I didn't have hands. And my primary soul, he wasn't a swordsman. I didn't know shit and there wasn't time to teach me." He shrugged, setting his bangles to rattling. "Suited me fine. I don't give a crap what people think of me and most of those fuckers are dead now. But why the hell should I stay?"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" He countered, examining the arrancar more thoroughly. He was an interesting character. His hair was red, almost as bright as Kurosaki's. He wore it just past his shoulders, a roughly cut wave. His mask fragment resembled a carnival mask, but with what appeared to be antennae extending from the top. One was broken off but the other was frozen in a jaunty position. The mask was pure white, but the part around his eyes had a delicate filigree that seemed oddly beautiful. As Byakuya watched, his eyes shifted colors, going from dark red to a brilliant, almost luminescent green. The arrancar licked his teeth for a moment before closing his mouth and frowning.

"…I don't know how it works here." He half muttered, half growled, his hands flexing. "I want to make a burrow. Hide the eggs." Eggs? "This place is… nothing smells right. Maybe if I'd had some time to settle in before he mated me… hrmph." His eyes shaded again, this time moving towards a dark gold. Why did they do that? "At least he'll be a good sire. I made him work for it." The arrancar said it with a dark kind of satisfaction.

"What is your base form?" He asked, curious now. Some kind of insect? The arrancar reached up to adjust the bangle on his upper arm. He seemed fond of jewelry, although most of it was made out of carved and dyed bones.

"What is this, twenty questions?" He asked and Byakuya just stared at him. The arrancar met his gaze for a moment before looking away angrily. "Hmph… you have to know, I'm a shrimp." Lips pulled away from very sharp teeth in an expression that was more snarl than smile. "Nastier than you would think."

"Hm." He actually didn't have any trouble believing that a shrimp could be a vicious creature. They were predators, after all. "If you stay in Soul Society, your children will be provided for. Pregnancies are normally very rare." Although they were having quite a rash of them lately. Fortunately, whoever was behind this seemed to have done some psychological evaluation of the targets. No one had rejected the coming offspring, yet. "All your expenses will be taken care of for a period of five years. After that, education is free." The arrancar gave him an uncertain look.

"You're so sure I'll carry them all?" He sounded apprehensive and Byakuya suddenly wondered. How many was he…? "I've got six in here."

"…" He regarded that with horrified fascination. "Can you give birth to that many?" He asked and the hollow drew a finger along his mask, feeling the filigree there. His eyes were a vibrant, almost metallic blue now.

"…No, don't think I can. If I don't abort a few I'll probably need to speak to your healers and see if they can flush a few out." He said and Byakuya flinched internally at the thought. "Not that I like it but I'd be a damned fool to let the whole litter fail. This'll only be my second litter ever and my first as an arrancar. And that was a damned fine sire." Which brought him to the next point.

"Can you describe the shinigami who mated with you?" He asked. It was unlikely the arrancar would know the name of the man in question. He hadn't been in Soul Society long, hadn't even been settled into a Division.

"Yeah. He was a huge guy. Nothing but hard muscle." He sounded like he approved. "His hair was weird, these spikes…" Oh no. "Bells on 'em. I heard him coming and tried to take him out. HAH! That was a good wrestling match. Could have fought harder but I didn't want to fuck up my room… I bit the shit out of him though. Bet he was sore the next day." White teeth flashed in a vicious grin. "Not to mention how I squeezed his – "

"Enough." He put a bit of his power in his voice, narrowing his eyes at the arrancar. Despite his condition he was rather an unsavory beast. Whoever had done this had picked well, pairing him with Zaraki. The arrancar stopped but glared at him, not too intimidated. "What is your name?" He hadn't caught it. The arrancar growled.

"Donnchad Carran. I go by Don, when you need to yell it." His eyes were dark red again. Byakuya wondered what it signified but wasn't curious enough to ask. "So you know this guy? Who is he? I think I might want to go refresh his memory."

"Zaraki Kenpachi, taichou of the Eleventh Division." He said before giving the arrancar an even stare. "If you challenge him to a fight, make your condition clear first." Otherwise he might be badly injured. The arrancar nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll let him know I'm knocked up." Then he grinned, vicious and cheerful. "I guess I'll stay, for now anyway." He had to settle for that. Really, if the arrancar wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo it was his right to do so. However, that was being strongly discouraged. Vaguely, he wondered how the arrancar's meeting with Zaraki would go.

It would definitely be interesting.

* * *

Donnchad slunk through the shadows, making his way through the Eleventh Division.

He was a straight up, balls to the wall, fight until your last breath kind of fighter. But he was also far more than that. His base form… Donnchad was a bit vague on how shrimp hunted but he thought there was a lot of hiding and ambushing involved. That was how he'd hunted as an adjuchas and what else was this but a hunt?

And the shinigami around here were really not that alert. His disdain for them increased as he passed a room with a bald guy inside and the guy didn't even _wake up._ Sure, he wasn't making much noise and he had his reiatsu on lockdown but still. That was a good way to become someone's lunch!

"Not in Hueco Mundo." He reminded himself. Shinigami didn't eat each other and the bald guy was in the middle of his own Division. Maybe that'd be like… like going to sleep with a big pack around you. Not that he would have slept that deeply even with a pack. Never knew when a pack mate might get a bit peckish…

Grinning to himself at the thought – he was such a bastard, thinking that way – Donnchad slipped into the practice grounds. Gripping the edge of a building he swung himself up, using nothing but muscle. Then he settled in on the edge of the roof to watch.

His target, the sire of his eggs, was pretty finking obvious. Bastard was going at it against someone with hair about the same shade as his own. That was interesting, he hadn't met many people with hair that bright. A few people had made fun of his, over the past few months. He'd eaten them, mostly. Only that brat had gotten away with it…

The glitter of sunlight on bells, though, gave him an idea. Donnchad grinned wickedly before preparing himself. He'd have to time this just right…

It went off perfectly. He was a damned fine leaper and his aim was good. He snagged that little bell on the way past, as both combatants registered the new threat. He had to twist to avoid a long, snaggle toothed sword but he made it with only a scratch. Landing on the ground nearby, he grinned as he held his prize.

"…Who the fuck are you, interrupting my fight?" The sire of his eggs said and he grinned a bit wider. That was hilarious!

"My name is Donnchad Carran." He pulled himself upright, bouncing the bell in one hand. "I'm carrying a belly full of your eggs." The guy just stared at him like he was nuts. Well, he could fix that. "You remember waking up three days ago, covered in marks?" He grinned, revealing his sharp white teeth. "I'm a biter." That made the shinigami's eyes narrow and he knew the guy remembered that. "I'm told you can't remember the rest of it. That's a shame, you dominated me pretty good. Want to refresh your memory?" He wouldn't be opposed to that. A good fight followed by some hot, sweaty sex… hell yeah.

"You're one of those Beta things?" The guy's eyes went over him and he didn't really like it. "You don't seem like the type." What the hell did that mean? Oh wait.

"You're thinking of the Coyote?" He asked shrewdly before snorting. "That motherfucker just had power dropped at his feet! He didn't have to work for it. I did, and I'm hard and I'm mean." Not that he envied Starrk. He understood the price he'd paid for his power and to Donnchad's mind, it was a bit fucking steep. "Besides, that kid you're fighting is just like me." This close, he could pick up the Beta energies there. Although they were weird. Then he tossed the bell up in the air before catching it behind his back. "Fight me and maybe I'll give this back." A wicked grin crossed the other guys' face.

"That a challenge? HAH!" Then he was attacking with that great big sword. Donnchad didn't draw his own blade. He didn't know how to use the fucking thing at all… instead he used the bracers on his arms. They were hard bone, part of his mask fragments. That annoyed the guy he was facing, though. "Why the fuck aren't you drawing your sword?"

"Because I've been an arrancar for two months." He said before lashing out with his foot. He hit the guy in his belly, making him grunt. "I don't know how to use it!" He wished his power had sealed into a knife. He knew how to use that, sort of. "But don't take me lightly!" Sure, he might not know how to use the sword, but his bracers had spikes on 'em. And hand to hand combat was definitely his thing. He'd known that before he died.

They fought back and forth for a while and Donnchad knew he wouldn't win. The other guy was just too strong and that sword… he damned well knew how to use it. Although, he could still resurrect. But should he? That would be taking the fight to the next level… well, why not ask?

"Hey! You want to see my resurrection?" He asked as he evaded a slash and the guy grinned.

"Of course! You're not much fun like this. Show me!" He demanded and Donnchad drew his sword. It felt weird in his hand and he wished he'd been able to pick his weapon. But Aizen had done it for him…

"Matar, Sicario." _Kill, Assassin._ The white bone formed around him and his sword became something far more familiar… the sharp, spear like projections he'd owned as an adjuchas. Before the dust even cleared he was lunging forward, the sharp white bone slashing forward. The man he was facing barely avoided it, taking a shallow cut across the face as he grinned.

"Woah! Now that is some ugly shit." Donnchad hissed, eyes narrowing. "Although I like that I can see your face." That was true. His face was completely free of bones like this. And he'd been a good looking man, before he'd died.

The rest of him, though, wasn't nearly as pretty. He looked vaguely like an insect centaur. His lower body was basically a shrimp, but adapted to move well on land. Hueco Mundo didn't have any water and real shrimp legs would've been pathetically weak. The stronger things he owned moved him with tremendous speed and grace. His lower body was incredibly well armored, just like his base form. The most vulnerable portion was his human upper body, but that was protected by his arms. They were both covered in his spears, completely taking the place of his hands and extending much further.

He was masterful with those weapons and soon proved it. The sire of his eggs was laughing like a lunatic as he reached for his eyepatch. His eyes widened as it was ripped away.

_Holy bugshit!_ Donnchad flinched back at the blast of pure reiatsu. This was a power almost on Starrk's level, frightening in its intensity. And this monster had mated him? How had he survived, again? But even as he braced himself to meet a new attack, the arrancar realized something. That power wasn't battering him the way it should. In fact, it almost seemed to be _resonating_ with his?

Then he had no time to think about it as the fight turned vicious. The sire of his eggs wasn't holding back much and honestly, that was exhilarating. Don grinned, firing off some of his spikes before going back into melee range. The spikes impacted on a shield? Something that kept the surrounding buildings from being damaged. He vaguely noticed the orange haired guy, the one who smelled like a weird Beta, watching them with a bunch of others.

Of course, he was still going to lose. This guy had defeated Nnoitra AND Yammy, even if he'd worked with that other guy for the second. Donnchad had watched all those fights from a safe distance, hiding his reiatsu. No one had seemed to notice him at all, but they'd been busy.

So he wasn't surprised when he got taken down, pinned to the ground with that great sword crossing his back. He squirmed for a moment before giving up, panting harshly.

"I give, I give. You want your bell back?" Although… "I have to seal up." The bell was in his hand, caught up in his resurrection. The man behind him laughed, pulling away his sword.

"I have extras. You can keep it." He said as Donnchad resealed his power, sitting up and tucking away his sword. He caught the big guy giving him a thoughtful look. "It's too bad you're going to be looking after the brats. You'd make it around here." He commented and Don snorted.

"Five years until they go to this 'school' thing." What was that, anyway? All he could remember about being human was fighting with a knife and his fists. "Drop in the bucket. You can wait." Shinigami lived a hell of a long time, what was five years? It was nothing to a hollow either. Although… "You going to help me raise the little bastards?" He wasn't too keen on having six eggs all by himself. Well, probably less. How many eggs could this body of his hold? He didn't know for sure but he doubted it was six. Zaraki scowled at him then.

"No. I didn't ask for this and you're not my fucking responsibility." Well, that sucked. No huge surprise though. "Come to me when they can hold a knife. Then I'll help you." Well, that was something. He pushed himself to his feet, shrugging his shoulders to settle his necklaces. They were all fashioned of bone, just like the bangles on his arms and wrists.

"Yeah, alright. I'll let you know." He said before glancing at the redheaded kid. Or rather, trying to. "Hey, that guy took off." Why'd he do that? Hadn't he wanted to finish his spar? The guy he was facing suddenly got all pissed.

"ICHIGO! COWARD!" Then he was running off… in totally the wrong direction, if Donnchad was any judge. He watched with a mildly perplexed feeling before shrugging and heading off.

That guy wasn't his problem, either. He'd figure out how to support his eggs by himself.

* * *

Shunsui was looking forward to this meeting like a hole in the head.

Unfortunately, it just had to be done. With the general scans of the arrancar and shinigami population, rumors had gotten out about the forced pregnancies. It would have been very hard for Byakuya to hide it anyway… there were three more pregnancies involved. Two of them were shinigami and hadn't reported the attacks because, like Lisa, they had welcomed the attentions. The third was another arrancar Beta, a relatively new arrival. He had accepted the situation much like Starrk had but with a twist… he'd been ignorant of the supports for pregnant shinigami and had been intending to return to Hueco Mundo to raise his children. They had caught him just in time.

So everyone knew about what was happening and it was time for him to tell Nanao about his… what would you call this? Rape? Mental violation? He had no idea but being forced to father so many children, all at once… Shunsui rubbed his forehead, feeling fatigued. His clan was not going to be the least bit impressed.

"LISA!" Although that was nice. Nanao's first reaction on entering the room was the make a beeline for her old friend and mentor. "How are you – oh!" Her hug had encountered the very large baby bump. "Lisa! What happened?" Nanao asked, flabbergasted. Lisa laughed, hugging her again.

"Sex, of course! I didn't think you were that innocent." She teased and Nanao blushed. Starrk watched them from a corner of the room, rather diffident. The lanky arrancar was looking almost as pregnant as Lisa, despite being much less far along. "I'm due in only a few weeks." Lisa ran a hand over her belly with a brilliant smile. Her joy had rebounded, very quickly. "And I'm having twins!"

"Really?!" Shunsui felt almost superfluous. He moved over to Starrk, who was drooping a bit. He didn't really want to be there but he and Lisa had both asked him to attend. If Nanao didn't kick him to the curb for this, the Espada would be in both their lives. Shunsui gripped his arm, giving him an encouraging squeeze. Then he heard the expected question… "Who is the father? One of the other Visored?" Nanao asked, which would have made sense. Lisa shook her head with a slightly sad smile.

"No. Shunsui? You want to take this?" She said and he nodded. This was definitely his turn. Nanao blinked at him in surprise before suddenly noticing Starrk.

"Starrk-san? Oh…" Her gaze had found his very pregnant body. With his lanky form, the bulge was obvious. "You're a Beta? Wait… Shunsui, what's going on?"

"Nanao…" This was so hard. He moved to her, gently taking her hands. "You've heard of the incidents? The mind control?" One culprit had been caught, sort of. A healer at the Fourth, he'd had contact with all of the victims. Unfortunately, they couldn't question him. He'd committed suicide before he could be arrested. Byakuya was still investigating, trying to find out why a healer would violate his duty in such a way. Blackmail of some sort was suspected. Nanao nodded, looking apprehensive. "I'm afraid I was involved." He said softly and she looked a touch sick. "These are my children."

"I had no idea he wasn't himself. It happened a week before you started dating." Lisa said, resting a hand on her belly with a serious expression. "And Starrk, well…" She trailed off but the Espada was willing to fill in.

"I was in heat. It seemed very strange that he would want this from me, but I only thought it unmannerly." Starrk sounded sad and Shunsui knew why. They had had a few deep conversations and while the Espada was looking forward to his children, he deeply regretted not having anyone in his life. It didn't help that his prospects were very limited. "Please, do not hold it against him. I do not." He said firmly and Shunsui was grateful for that. Nanao swallowed, looking at the arrancar apprehensively.

"H-How many are you…?" He did look rather large. Starrk looked down before responding.

"Four." Nanao looked shocked and horrified. Shunsui gently pulled her into an embrace. "That is not normal. Something has been done to me, to us, to make this happen." Shunsui nodded as he felt Nanao shudder a bit against him. He wished she was taking it better, but she had just taken a horrible shock.

"I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." He whispered in her ear. Although technically, he was as much a victim here as Starrk and Lisa. Not that either of them thought of themselves as victims, not really. They were fortunate in that. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to marry me." He admitted and heard her breath catch. Not the romantic proposal he'd imagined, but he wanted to make his intentions clear. And he just couldn't ask her to marry him when he hadn't told her this. That would have been wrong and deceptive. "I understand if you don't." It would kill him inside, but he would understand if she didn't want to take this on.

"Shunsui, I – I do want to marry you." She said and his arms around her tightened. Kami, how this hurt! "But what will this mean for us? And your clan… what have they…?" He grimaced at the thought.

"I haven't told them yet." He admitted and Nanao winced a little. "Kuchiki asked me not to." He'd only been given permission now because the cat was well and truly out of the bag. "I'm going to be going to them next week." He had an appointment to see his clan elders. Shunsui knew they would try to blame him for this, despite all the chaos going on. Particularly since Lisa was involved and they all knew he'd had a relationship with her. Starrk… was going to horrify them, completely. "It's going to be hard." He said and she took a deep breath before suddenly hugging him back.

"I've never given up on anything just because it was hard. And I know you're not lying to me. You're as much a victim here as they are." She said loyally and he swallowed hard, touched by the support. "I'll marry you." Their eyes met and his breath caught in his throat.

"Nanao…" He kissed her then, deeply and passionately. Lisa watched with a fond smile as Starrk looked away. His expression was pinched and mildly pained, as he reached down to gently stroke one of his weapons. Lilynette muttered something in her sleep before snoring softly. Starrk smiled at the sound, comforted by it.

Even if there was no one else in his life, he would always have Lilynette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm using a different reason for Starrk not to have real fraccion in this one. Pwahaha, Lilynette's a brat. XD

Donnchad licked his teeth as he considered what to do.

He had a plan in mind. It was not something he'd have dared to do in Los Noches… the Coyote was damned powerful and the Primera Espada, to boot. He'd have had no trouble squashing him like a bug. However, right now the bastard was whelping and he didn't have a lot of support. The sire of his pups was more helpful than the sire of Don's eggs, but that wasn't saying a lot. It might make sense for the Beta's to pack up, to help protect the young. For that to happen, though, he had to lay down some ground rules.

He staged his ambush well. Starrk was minding his own business, completely absorbed in something – was that a puzzle? – And Donnchad zipped by, grabbing his guns as he passed. The weapons yelped in outrage as Starrk started violently, head turning with wide eyes as he abruptly registered _danger._

"HAH! Lame, Coyote. That how you acted in Hueco – woah!" Donnchad had to dodge a wickedly fast lunge. But the Coyote didn't dare pull out his cero, although he was itching to. They were in the middle of the Eighth. "HAH! Missed!" Sure, Starrk was strong… normally. Right now those pups were drawing him down. How many did he have in there?

"Give me back Lilynette!" Starrk said sharply as the brat in his hands tried to threaten him. Donnchad sneered at the guns, then directed it at the Primera.

"Yeah, yeah, in time. I just want to talk – SHUT IT!" He banged a gun against his mask, making the girl cry out in pain. Starrk started forward but stopped as Don threatened to bite her. "Look, seriously." He said, taking the gun away from his mouth a bit. Lilynette was starting to sob but he wasn't going to waste any sympathy on her. He knew that little prat. Only one who'd gotten away with making fun of his hair… "We're a pair of abandoned Betas. I think we ought to pack up, make a nest together." From the look on his face, the Coyote thought he was nuts.

"You start an offer like that by assaulting me?!" He asked and Don sighed, glancing at the guns.

"Yeah, and you know why? Because I'm not going to be a slave to your bitchy side!" He barked at the weapons. "You get that through your head right now, prat!" He said and the weapons suddenly flared at him.

"YOU SHUT UP! Starrk's the Primera! You're just a numero! You can't – OW!" He banged the gun against his mask again. "STOP THAT!"

"No, you stop it! You want to know why you never had a real fraccion? I'll tell ya! THIS is why!" He snapped at Starrk, who stared at him in confusion. "Everyone knew signing up with Yammy was asking to be killed! Signing up with Nnoitra meant being bullied forever, Szayel was just a fucking crazy man and Ulquiorra… how the fuck do you even get that asshole to see you as something other than trash? But you? You would've had a fraccion if this BITCH hadn't bullied everyone who even thought about it!" He glared at the weapon and Starrk looked at it, wide eyed. Lilynette immediately protested.

"He's LYING Starrk! I didn't bully anyone!" Now the Primera's eyes were narrowing. Donnchad smirked a little at the sight. "Really! I didn't! I swear!"

"Oh yeah? You made fun of my hair and when I tried to straighten you out, you told me Starrk'd turn me into a fucking cinder if I kept at it." He reminded her. "Then, when I bitched to some of the other numeros, Assano said you threatened to set his tail on fire. And Eramus said you threatened to have Starrk cut him to pieces and feed him his – "

"OKAY! OKAY! Maybe I bullied a few of the numeros!" Lilynette yelped and Donnchad grinned. Eramus was around and she knew it. "Just a few!" Starrk glared at his guns and Lilynette whimpered. "…Dozen…?"

"Oh god." Starrk rubbed his forehead as Lilynette started to cry. Donnchad's sympathy was still almost non-existent. "This is still a very poor way to begin talks of combining our packs." He said, lowering his hand. Don shrugged before abruptly tossing the weapons back. He'd made his point. Starrk caught them easily and holstered them.

"Just making it clear that I might agree to be your fraccion, but I'm not going to be a slave to your brat." He said firmly and Starrk nodded, looking kind of exhausted. Lazy bastard. "If she starts trying to order me around this is going to fall apart anyway."

"Alright. I understand. But what good are you to me? You're less powerful and I sense you are carrying many young." Starrk said and Donnchad grimaced. Six of the little fuckers…

"I'm going to get the woman with the funny hair to take a look at me. Don't think I can give birth to this many." Sure, it was natural for his base form – how many eggs did shrimp lay? Shit, it was probably way more than six – but he was an arrancar now and shinigami did not have six young all at once. "I'll get her to take four of them out. Twins is good." Starrk looked a bit horrified and Don glared at him. "What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." That made him rub his forehead again.

"…You're right. I have. I only kept them all because I am fully capable of holding four, even if it is a drain." He admitted. "If I'd had six… I would probably have done the same. Twins is ideal." Donnchad nodded. Twins was the best. That let the Beta give both the cubs lots of resources and then they could go out as a pair. Szayel and Yylford had been a good example of that. "Mmm. Pooling resources might be good… but I will not have you bullying my Lilynette." He said firmly and Donnchad grinned. "You seem very… assertive."

"Hah! Guilty as charged. But I don't go around fucking with people." Really, that hadn't been his style. "I like a good fight and I might want to spar sometimes, but if the prat leaves me alone I'll return the favor." He wasn't sure he'd ever really get along with Lilynette but he could ignore her. That'd work.

"I don't like him Starrk." The brat muttered but Donnchad could tell her heart wasn't into it. Guilty? Probably.

"Mmm. I'm not sure I do either. But he's strong and it would be good to have another nest defender." Starrk looked up at the sun for a moment before nodding. "I accept. Will you join me in my nest?" He asked and Don nodded.

"Yeah, right now I'm just in the barracks." That was so not ideal with eggs on the way. Sharing a den with so many strangers had his instincts urging him to murder them in their sleep. "I'm getting a stipend and it'll be more when the eggs arrive." The shinigami had given him a class on 'money' and how it worked. It had all been awfully weird but he thought he had it. "I'll hand half of it over to you for the rent and shit, yeah?" He figured that was fair. Starrk nodded.

"That should be sufficient. Let me take you to my nest." He said and Don nodded. That was good, he wasn't up on street addresses yet but once he saw the place, he'd know it forever. His sense of direction was damned good. The place Starrk showed him was hella small compared to the wings in Los Noches, but Donnchad didn't care. A little nest was better anyway, easier to defend than that crazy shit.

As long as he and Lilynette could ignore each other, this'd work out just fine.

* * *

Shunsui found out about the changed living arrangements the hard way.

He didn't bother to knock, just flared his reiatsu a bit. He could sense that Starrk was home and he generally didn't lock his door when he was home. He opened it, letting himself into the apartment –

And had to duck a punch to the face from a bone covered fist.

"Who the fuck?!" A completely unknown arrancar snarled as he stared, wide eyed. "Who d'you think you are, barging into our nest like that?"

"He thinks he is the sire of my pups." Starrk's voice was a vast relief to him and the other arrancar reached up to scratch around his mask, straightening a bit from his fighting stance. "I'm sorry. I should have thought to warn you." He said and the arrancar relaxed completely as he examined him.

"Oh yeah? Mmm, yeah, I can feel it in his reiatsu. Not bad but I think mine's better. Have fun." The arrancar went back to what he'd been doing, which seemed to involve lazing around on some cushions. If that was what he'd been doing when Shunsui came to the door, he was impressed by the man's reaction time. Although…

"Who is he?" He asked Starrk, examining the stranger. The orange hair was as bright as Kurosaki's. The mask was unusual, but the eyes were what really caught his attention. Hadn't they been red when he'd first come into the room? Right now they were a brilliant, slightly metallic orange, shot with lines of blue. They were really quite gorgeous.

"Donnchad Carran. He goes by Don – " He started before his guns interrupted.

"He's an asshole!" Lilynette said, more than loud enough for the other arrancar to hear. Don dropped his head back and sneered at them from his spot on the cushions.

"And you're a prat." He said and Starrk sighed, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Things are a bit difficult around here. Lilynette, stop." He said firmly to his weapons and she muttered angrily. Then Starrk looked at him, his expression slightly annoyed. "I've recently discovered that Lilynette has been sabotaging my attempts to make friends and I will no longer tolerate it." The weapons whimpered, then.

"I'm sorry Starrk! I'm really sorry, I won't do it again!" Shunsui lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the story was behind this. However, it really wasn't his business and he had a message.

"I had the talk with my clan." That had been painful but at least it was over with. "My grandmother would like to meet you." She was interested in welcoming the newest additions to the family, however odd they might be. In fact, Shunsui thought she was enjoying the novelty of it. Everyone else in the clan was less thrilled. Starrk looked very worried at the thought. "She's very reasonable, for a high noble." Impressively so, actually, given her age.

"I suppose I must." Starrk sounded reluctant and Shunsui couldn't blame him. Dealing with his family… he was used to it and it was still a trial.

"Oi! Just don't let those fuckers bully you. You're the Primera, act like it!" The arrancar on the cushions ordered and Shunsui blinked as Starrk's guns immediately protested.

"HEY! Don't order Starrk around! I hate you!" Lilynette yelled and Don rolled his eyes.

"You hate that I said it first, prat. And I'm a pack mate, not some stranger. I get to say shit." He replied and the guns sputtered as Starrk sighed, running a hand over his face and looking very tired.

"Lilynette, he is right. Hush." He said firmly and Shunsui was fascinated. He'd never seen Starrk trying to keep his fraccion/zanpakuto under control before. Of course, she was fused with him right now, which likely made it easier. Lilynette couldn't just run away.

He needed to get back to his work, though. After arranging a date he sent a hell butterfly to notify his grandmother, then went back to his Division. As he went, though, he wondered how that arrangement would work out.

It was certainly intriguing.

* * *

Don wasn't really expecting what happened after the sire of Starrk's pups left.

The Primera just stared at the door for a long moment, his expression thoughtful. Then he started stripping off some of his clothes and Don thought nothing of it. As long as the nest was clean he didn't give a damn if it was a bit messy.

Then the guns hit the floor and the prat was questioning Starrk, which did catch his attention, especially since the Espada wasn't answering. But what REALLY made him sit up and notice was when he was suddenly looking into Starrk's face and the Espada was grabbing his wrists. The hell…?

"What's going through your head, Coyote?" Don said conversationally, hiding the fact that this was worrying him. Starrk was still stronger. Lips peeled back from white teeth and he suddenly noticed how sharp the canines were. Of course, Starrk was a hollow just like all of them, he had fangs too…

"I'm the Primera and I'm acting like it." He said before suddenly shoving their lips together. Don growled before nipping him, just a bit. This was… kind of hot, actually. And he was a Beta, he liked being dominated and Starrk was powerful enough to make it stick.

"HEY!" Damn that prat was annoying. "STARRK! I DON'T LIKE THIS! I – MPH!" Starrk had just dropped a big pillow on the prat. Hah! Don grinned and took advantage of the brief moment of freedom, going for the bastard.

He didn't get very far though. Starrk WAS the Primera and he wasn't getting some of his eggs pulled out for another few day, so Don was pretty drained. He got pinned back down, his arms over his head as the Coyote sucked on his neck, that lanky body pressed against him. That was… pretty good…

"I've never played with another Beta before. Never had the opportunity and it was never safe." Starrk murmured and Don knew what that meant.

"Yeah, being too powerful sucks." Not a problem he had much experience with but he knew how it went. Starrk would rip up anyone too weak without trying. "Hey, this safe?" He asked, a touch concerned. But Starrk just nuzzled his neck again. He seemed to like that.

"Yes, it's fine. These pups are draining me badly enough that my release will be almost nothing." That sounded about right. "But they are in the way." He sounded annoyed and it was true, his belly was pressing up pretty tight. Don's was still pretty flat, it hadn't been long. "Turn over."

"Aw, what would be the fun in – OW!" How'd he done that?! Don found himself face down, an arm bent behind him uncomfortably. "Jerk." He muttered into the pillow but the truth was, he liked it. The Coyote chuckled in his ear.

"You like it." Hah! Another Beta would know. "Now behave or I won't use lube." Ow. And this wasn't like a heat, they were both Beta's playing. If he didn't get lubed up he'd be feeling it tomorrow.

"Oh, alright." Don gave in. Really, he wanted to get fucked anyhow. "Mmm, yeah…" He grunted as long fingers, wet with lube, slid into his hole. It felt nice, even without the heat.

Starrk didn't waste much time and it felt even better when those fingers were gone, that hot rod sliding into his ass. Don grinned as he heard Lilynette's muffled whining then hissed as the Primera started moving. He set a hard, fast pace, taking him pretty roughly. Those fingers digging into his hips… Don snarled, his fingers digging holes in the cushion as he shoved back, meeting those thrusts.

"You're big…" He panted, feeling the Coyote's size. Shit, that man was large! Should've been an Alpha… hot breath whispered in his ear.

"You're tight. Kami, this feels good!" Don grunted in agreement. He'd done plenty of Beta love play over the years and he knew what it felt like, being sheathed in someone else. Then Starrk scraped over his prostate again and he groaned as a big hand went around his cock.

"Oh yeah… more…" He loved that hand on him, stroking him in time with the thrusts. So damned good…! "Fuck!" He gasped as his prostate got nailed just as a thumb went over his tip. The Coyote might not have much experience but he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

There was some serious whining going on under that cushion by the time they finished. Don was left gasping on the cushion – oops, he'd kind of fucked that up, oh well it was just a cushion – when Starrk got off him and finally set his other half free.

"OI! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Lilynette suddenly started sobbing and Starrk looked taken aback.

"Lilynette?" He scooped up his guns as Don turned onto his side, watching them both. What was up with the prat? This was getting kinda weird…

"Y-Y-You l-like him better than m-me!" She wailed and Don lifted an eyebrow, suddenly wondering. Was this why she'd fucked with the numeros? Trying to keep Starrk all to herself? Suddenly seemed likely to him. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Damn but she did sound like a kid. Starrk cuddled his weapons to his chest, looking a bit stricken.

"Lilynette, that's not true. I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world." He said to his other half and Don sighed, letting his head drop back. Maybe he should leave this to them. "Don is a member of our pack but that doesn't mean I love him more than you."

"Ya know, prat, keeping him all to yourself is just hurting him." Don put in. Maybe he should be keeping quiet but he'd always been a talker. "Ain't that a bit selfish? Don't you want him to be happy?" Really, didn't she care about Starrk's feelings? Lilynette flared at him.

"SHUT UP! I don't like you! You're a jerk!" She berated him and Don sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't like anyone sucking up to Starrk. Admit it, prat." He contradicted as she started to cry again. Starrk was still trying to comfort her. Dammit, the Primera could be such a wuss sometimes. "You know, you're part of him. It's not like he can get away from you." What in hell was she so worried about? Fraccion came and went but as long as Starrk was alive, Lilynette would be annoying the shit out of him.

"He could reabsorb me." Don blinked at that. Did she really think Starrk'd do it? The Primera sure looked horrified.

"LILYNETTE! I would never do that! Why would you even think that?" His hands were stroking the guns as she sniffled. "You were my only friend for so long. We promised to be together, forever. I would never forget that."

"B-But I don't want you to k-keep me just because of th-that…" Lilynette whimpered and Don sighed. Why was she so dumb?

"Then stop acting like a wild animal, prat." Really, she was so unmannerly. Not that he was Miss Manners or anything but damn. "It's not that hard. I'm not super nice to him and we're getting on okay." Really, Starrk was so easy to deal with. Lazy as hell but you couldn't have everything.

"He's right, Lilynette. I love you very much but you need to learn to share." Starrk said gently, his hands still caressing his weapons. She sniffled softly as Don yawned. He was feeling pretty tired now. "Why don't we have a nap together? I'm tired and you must be too." Not that she'd been doing much but the pups were drawing them both down.

"Okay…" Don watched them go before yawning again. Then he got up to go take a shower. He wanted to feel clean before he settled in for his own nap. Maybe he should clean up the feathers? Nah, that could wait for later.

He'd sweep the place up after he had a nap.


End file.
